


Peridot's Bad Day

by Shadow_Hunters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hunters/pseuds/Shadow_Hunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot said something bad to her mom YD and now she feels bad but Jasper on the other hand has something else up her sleeve.<br/>Momma Diamond is best Diamond cause why not ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot didn't know what to do. Her phone was on the floor access the room, she was lying in her bed with her face buried in her pillow, her body was entirely covered by her blanket. She was trying to drown out the continuous ringing of her cell phone. She knew who was calling: she knew she was dead. She just didn't know how to process all of it. It all happened so quick: One Skype started out normally, things went wrong, and she completely lost it, ending the call right after she said the one thing that she'd never said to her mother before. After that, she was to upset to use it again, so she threw her phone across the room and buried herself under blankets. She didn't want to think about what had happened, but she had to check her phone one last time before shoving it into the back of a drawer and awaiting the wrath of her mother when she would come home from a business trip.

Peridot sat up, rubbing her eyes and sliding her thick-framed glasses on her face. She threw her blankets down on her bed and slowly approached her phone. The phone calls had stopped to her surprise, but she knew there would be more. Unlocking the screen of her phone, she went down the notification window. Twelve missed calls, each with a voicemail attached. Several text messages letting her know just how grounded she was. She groaned, turning her phone off and shoving it into a drawer in her desk. She had to accept it, she was the first to blow up during Skype call. It was her fault and she knew she'd have to try to make things at least a little better.

Peridot opened her bedroom door, shielding her eyes at the bright hallway light. If it was on, that could only mean one thing. Jasper was out of bed before her. She knew this would make things difficult for her and she just wasn't ready for that, so she decided to take a shower.

After showering, Peridot went into the kitchen. There were already dishes piling up in the sink. She looked over to Jasper, who was on the couch, with a look of disappointment. "You could have put these in the dishwasher, you know." She said, not looking away from Jasper as she picked up a cup from the sink.

Jasper didn't bother to look over or even say anything. Of course she wouldn't listen. Peridot opened the dishwasher, putting dishes in the right areas and then filling the little soap hole with special dishwasher soap. 

After loading the dishwasher and starting it, Peridot started cleaning the counters. She was doing it quickly, but she wasn't aware of how quick she was actually working. Jasper noticed her, raising an eyebrow and sitting up on the couch. "What the hell are you cleaning up for? It's just gonna get dirty by the end of the night."

"What are you talking about? It's just us." Peridot said, soon realizing what Jasper could have possibly meant. "No. No, no, no! Mom said nobody else was allowed in the house while she was away!"

"Mom isn't here." Jasper said, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen. "She isn't gonna know I threw a party-"

"A party! Jasper, you're insane!" Peridot said, raising her voice a bit. "I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up after the mess, and I know you won't. Mom is gonna kill both of us."

"Mom won't find out because you're gonna clean up. I'll make you clean it." Jasper told her, standing uncomfortably close to her as she said this. She had a serious tone of voice as she spoke. "Don't even think about shutting yourself away in your room with your phone, I know you'll call mom."

"My phone is off. I want nothing to do with it, and I want nothing to do with this party." Peridot muttered, taking a few steps away from her. After standing there in silence for a few seconds, she turned around and went to her room. She took the phone out of the drawer and her charger out of the wall and grabbed an empty shoebox, shoving the items in and putting the lid on the box. The girl took the shoebox upstairs and put it on her mother's bed before locking and shutting the door. She didn't have a key, so it would be in there for the rest of the weekend.

Jasper was silently trailing behind Peridot the entire time. silently questioning her actions. She crossed her arms, looking down on her sister and smirking. "Nice try, but that doesn't mean you aren't being forced to stay in the living room during my party."

Peridot growled, shoving past her sister to get back into the kitchen. "I'll leave then. Maybe go see Lapis and her mom."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Peridot. Mom said we couldn't go anywhere either, so you're not leaving." Jasper laughed, stepping in front of Peridot.

"You'll listen to that but not the fact that she asked that nobody came into the house? Screw you." Peridot hissed, reaching past Jasper to get a washcloth and going to wipe the kitchen table.

"That's right." Jasper laughed, following Peridot everywhere she went. "I'm going to invite all of my friends and none of your friends. You wanna clean up before so the house isn't so messy after the party."

Peridot was considering saying no and using the house phone to call her mother, but there were two problems with that idea. The first problem was that Jasper would kill her, and the second problem was only paranoia that her mother would ignore her and bring up the argument from that morning. Cleaning would be her only chance at a small redemption, and she ended up giving in and listening to Jasper. "You know what? Fine. You owe me, though."

"Yeah, I'll owe you by not beating you into the ground." Jasper growled, towering over Peridot and nearly knocking her over.

Peridot shoved her out of the way so she could clean up the living room and kitchen, the only areas that party guest would actually be in.

Around an hour later, Peridot was as finished with cleaning as she could possibly be. With Jasper on her case every step of the way, it was hard not to make things perfect.

Peridot was about to slip back into her bedroom to hide, and Jasper obliviously wasn't going to let that happen. "Where do you think your going, pipsqueak?" The large teenager asked, grabbing the hood of her sister's hooded sweatshirt and pulling her back into the living room. "Someone's at the door, go get it."

"Damn it.." Peridot mumbled, going to the door and opening it. The person behind the door made their way in, completely ignoring Peridot as they entered. "Might as well leave it open, Jasper, because your friends will end up walking in on their own anyway."

Thirty minutes later, and there were at least twelve people in the house none of them knew that they were being watched. Who were they being watched by? Jasper and Peridot's mom. Yellow Diamond, being the slightly protective mother she was, had little cameras placed around her home after Jasper and Peridot were old enough. It was the best replacement for baby monitors and babysitters, but it was rare that they were used.

Mom Diamond was in a small coffee shop at the very moment that party was going on. She was watching the party happen on the camera system she had installed to her laptop. She only did it to see what Peridot was doing after the fight that morning, and now she'd be watching more because of the party. She picked up her phone in a clam manner, dialing the house phone and letting it ring. Her eyes didn't leave the computer and she watched Jasper go to pick the phone up.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" Jasper shouted. There was instant silence throughout the room, and Peridot even jumped at the sudden loud voice. "My mom is calling and she doesn't need to know you guys are here." She told them, picking up the phone right after and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Yellow Diamond asked, going right into what she had to say. "Jasper, put me on speaker phone right now." Her fingers drummed on the table and she watched the computer screen as everyone sat around awkwardly.

Jasper didn't even think to ask how her mother knew she was the one to pick up the phone. "Why? Do you need to say something to say something to Peridot?" She questioned, putting the phone on speaker.

Yellow Diamond put it as simply as she could. "Alright, Jasper, all of your friends need to leave. Right now. If I call back they aren't gone, you'll be in more trouble than you're already in." She said, hanging up the phone right after.

Jasper froze completely upon hearing this. Someone told on her and it wasn't any of her friends. The only one that could have said anything would be Peridot. She knew the phone call was over with, so she looked right at Peridot. "You're dead. Everyone get the hell out of my house." 

Everyone started to leave, and Yellow Diamond was more upset with Jasper than Peridot at that point. She kept an eye on her two daughters, but she was also watching the other teens pour out of her home from the computer screen. Once the door was shut and locked, Peridot got up from the couch, backing up away from Jasper. Jasper only followed her, picking up the speed.

"You little snitch, I told you not to say anything!" Jasper screamed, now chasing her younger sister around the house. Peridot was screaming and trying to get away from her sister, but it didn't take long for her to get caught.

Jasper pushed Peridot to the floor and kicked her once on the leg. It was a hard kick, she knew that was all she needed. "See if I ever trust you with anything, little asshole."

Yellow Diamond watched the whole thing furiously. Her hands were shaking as she picked up her phone and dialed the house phone once again. When Jasper picked it up, her mother spoke in a calm voice. "Please give the phone to Peridot."

Jasper threw the phone down on Peridot's back, standing there with her arms crossed. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Peridot sat up, taking the phone. She was shaking badly and she tried to hide the fact that she was crying when she answered. "Y-Yes?" Yellow Diamond took a deep breath. She wasn't upset with Peridot anymore, and she needed to let her know that. "Peridot, listen to me. I know you're crying right now. It probably isn't going to help much to tell you this, but you're not in trouble anymore from this morning."

"I-I'm not?" Peridot asked, sliding back a bit to the nearest wall so she could lean on it. Her voice shaky and she didn't want to get hit again. "No, your aren't. Don't tell Jasper, I'll tell her myself, but you deserve to know first. I have small cameras set up around the house, and that's how I found out about the party." Yellow Diamond went on to explain. "They're there for a reason, and this is one of those reasons. I'm so sorry that Jasper has the nerve to do things like that to you. Get an ice pack from the fridge and go lay down, alright?"

"I-I will." Peridot whispered, taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes. "I love you mama.." She said. Sure it was a child-like way to say it, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I love you too. I'll be home tomorrow morning as I said before I left. Please give the phone to Jasper now." Yellow Diamond said. When Jasper had the phone again, her voice was still calm, but it was a forced calm when speaking to Jasper. Her fingers were tapping on the table in front of her "Jasper, I want you to clean up the house tonight. I'll be home in the morning. Not Peridot, but you."

"Okay, bye mom." Jasper said, hanging up right after that. She looked down at Peridot, pretending to kick her again and laughing when she flinched. "Clean this damn house or I'm not letting you back in your bedroom. You owe me for telling mom about the party."

"Whatever." Peridot said quietly. She got up, going into the kitchen and grabbing a garbage bag to clean up the huge mess that Jasper's friends made. It took her a few hours to make everything perfect for when her mom got home, but when she finished, she was exhausted. The girl ended up passing out on the couch, too tired to get an ice pack for the leg that Jasper had kicked. Yellow Diamond was home fairly early the following morning she unlocked the front door and the sound of it instantly woke Peridot up. The mother stepped inside, seeing her daughter just waking up. She frowned, going over to give her a hug. "Good morning."

"I'm really sorry, mom." Peridot whispered, letting out a yawn as she wrapped her arms around her mom. She let out a much bigger yawn, letting go and looking at her leg. Since she was wearing shorts, the bruise that Jasper made on her leg was visible. Mom Diamond kissed the top of Peridot's head. "Please forget about the Skype call, there's much more to deal with now. How late did you stay up? Did Jasper keep you up all night cleaning too loud?" She asked.

"I stayed up until like.. midnight.. cleaning." Peridot said, speaking with a few yawns in-between. She took her glasses off of the coffee table and put them on her face. "What time is it now? Six something?" 

Yellow Diamond's calm smile turned into an angry scowl. "I told Jasper to clean. I should have kept watching the cameras.. I'm so sorry. Do you want to sleep in my room? I've been driving most of the night, so I'll come lay down with you too."

"Jasper was supposed to clean?" Peridot asked, groaning. She got up from the couch and made her way towards her mother's room. Her leg hurt bad, and she had to hop to there. "Jasper hurt your leg bad." Yellow Diamond said, moving past Peridot and unlocking her bedroom door. She went in and saw the shoebox on her bed. She looked inside and noticed Peridot's phone was inside. "You can have your phone back." 

"Delete all of your messages and voicemails first, I don't want to be reminded of what I said." Peridot told her sitting down on her mom's soft bed and yawning.

"Get some rest, and don't worry about Jasper. She's in a lot of trouble." Yellow Diamond told Peridot, kissing her younger daughter on the forehead before heading out to confront Jasper. Jasper was rudely awakened by her bedroom light being turned on. She saw her mom, and she didn't look happy at all.

"Jasper, it's too early to argue with me, so I'll say it now. Don't bother leaving your room for the next three months. I have cameras around this house, and I don't ever want to find out you hurt Peridot like that again. If I do, I'll kick you out of this house. Understand? Good." Yellow Diamond said, taking Jasper's phone off of the side table by her bed. It was really the only thing Jasper had that she would need to take away, so she was out of Jasper's room quickly. She turned off the light and slammed the door. Jasper was speechless over it, groaning and just accepting it. It was too early to fight over it, and she knew she wouldn't win, so she figured she might as well sleep for three months. 

When Peridot woke up, Yellow Diamond was climbing into bed next to her. She didn't want to get any more involved. As long as she and her mom were on good terms, she was happy.


	2. Need Help

Okay so I need some help!  
I want some ideas from you guys, any relationships you guys want in this?   
Make it a sad little story or a fun story?   
I just need some ideas   
Comment some ideas please and thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it, hated it, or other stuff. Really helpful for some tips. (Also you guys should follow Amberfigueroa on Tumblr she let us post this on any website! She also makes awesome art for those of you who love Steven Universe, and some juicy YD X BD :3 for those who love to sin)


End file.
